1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a mold and a method of forming optical film by a mold, and more particularly, to a method of forming a mold by a spin coating process.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Since varieties of display technologies have been well developed and widely used in recent years, fabrication techniques for optical films, such as diffusion film, brightness enhancement film, etc., applied to display devices are highly developed. In general, the light scattering effect or light focusing effect of the aforementioned optical films are achieved by microstructures formed on surfaces of the optical films.
In conventional method, the microstructures are formed on a mold by a photolithography and etching process in advance, and a roller imprinting process is then performed to imprint the pattern of the microstructures on the surface of the optical film. However, the method of manufacturing the mold by performing photolithography and etching process is not preferable due to its high fabrication cost and high complexity, and thus needs to be improved.